happy_tree_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sting Around the Campfire
Sting Around the Campfire is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Howdy Featuring *Hippy *Licky *Lessy *Lary & Mary Appearances *BabyFace Quito Plot Howdy, Hippy, Licky, Lessy, Lary and Mary sit around a campfire in the woods, roasting marshmallows. Howdy pulls out his guitar and tunes it. Then he strums it, breaking into a country song. As he starts singing, the gang listens and moves to the rhythm. Licky pulls his marshmallow stick out of the fire to eat, only to see that his marshmallow was burnt to a crisp. Disappointed, he sees a perfect marshmallow on Hippy's stick. Hippy notices Licky's tongue grabbing his stick, so he tugs on it. The stick flies out, impaling Lessy through her scar. Lessy runs around as Lary and Mary try to help. Mary holds Lessy still while Lary pulls the stick out. Unfortunately, he pulls out not only the stick, but Lessy's impaled brain. While Howdy still sings oblivous to everything else, Licky sees mosquitoes buzzing around. Since all the marshmallows are burnt, he tries to snatch the insects with his tongue. As Lary and Mary walk back, Licky's tongue hits Hippy and causes him to fall into the fire. Mary rushes to a nearby lake, scoops up water into a bucket, and runs back to help Hippy. However, she trips and the bucket lands on Hippy. Although the fire has been extinguished, Lary pulls the bucket off to reveal that Hippy's upper torso was squeezed into mush. Licky finally catches a mosquito, but his tongue is stuck to the melted marshmallows on the ground. Hundreds of mosquitoes bite his tongue and suck all the blood from Licky's body, killing him. Lary picks his marshmallow stick off the fire and blows on his burning marshmallow. The fire spreads and Lary burns within seconds. As he runs around in pain, he passes by Mary and she also burns. Howdy soon finishes his song, but sees no sign of his fellow campers. Howdy shrugs and strums his guitar to play another song, but one of the strings comes loose and slices off Howdy's arm. Moral "Sing along a song!" Deaths #Lessy's brain, along with the stick, is pulled out by Lary. #Hippy's body is partially squeezed into a bucket. #Licky dies of blood loss. #Lary and Mary burn to death (not seen, but confirmed). Injuries #Before death: Lessy is impaled in the brain by a stick through her scar. #Before death: Hippy is set on fire. #Howdy's arm is sliced off by a guitar string. Trivia *The background music heard during Howdy's song gets more distorted and off-key as the characters died. *Hippy's death is similar to Toothy's death in Strain Kringle. *Howdy's injury is similar to Cuddles' injury in In a Jam. *Baby Face Quito was briefly seen with the other mosquitos sucking on Licky's tongue. *Howdy seemed to be quite ignorant in this episode, as he did not notice any of the other characters' suffering (even though his eyes were closed while he was singing, he should have heard them). He also did not notice Licky's body, which was seen around the fire after Howdy finished his song. *Licky indirectly caused Hippy's death, and Mary directly caused it. *Mia was originally meant to appear in the episode before being replaced by Lary and Mary. *Hippy willl later die a similar death in Fright-day. Category:Fan Episodes Category:season 13 Episodes